Cooling therapy (e.g., ice pack therapy) can be used to provide relief/rehabilitation for a variety of ailments, such as injured muscles (e.g., muscle pain and/or soreness), injured joints, and other injured tissues. Cooling therapy can be applied in a variety of manners, such as via direct contact with the skin (e.g., via an ice pack or ice bath). Cooling therapy may absorb heat from the affected area, which may cause vasoconstriction, decreased local metabolism and enzymatic activity, and decreased oxygen demand. The therapeutic effects of cooling may include pain relief and a reduction in swelling of the affected areas.